


Six + 2

by TheSunTheStarsThePizza



Series: Mojave Blues [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Female Character of Color, Legion typical misogyny, NSFW, No Fluff, Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships, good karma courier, morally grey Vulpes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunTheStarsThePizza/pseuds/TheSunTheStarsThePizza
Summary: Six went to see a man about a baby. It could only get messier from there.





	Six + 2

Not a single word. Months of silence heavier than any punch. It had all been nothing more than talk. As ephemeral as the cigarettes he occasionally smoked on the Strip. A fox, as much as he was. Vulpes had known but let himself be deluded by the shape of her hips and his own aching need. Yes, he thought about her every time he took himself in hand or buried his cock into some other person on a mission. But the rest of the time in his mind he dug her a deep grave. As he smashed the skull beneath him with his boot, brains splattering and an eyeball bursting into goo, he wondered if he would have to make room for himself in that hole.

Alerio had been watching her for him. She watched him watching her, of course. Almost nothing slipped past her dark eyes. His second tried to pass on messages, keep his ear out for any reciprocation. His wife did little more than raise a brow at him and continue on her business. As if Alerio were scum. As if her own husband wasn’t worth a second thought. This whole thing stayed between him and Alerio. It was humiliating enough for all the men of the Legion and the slaves to know he couldn’t control his own wife. Lanius made it a point of bringing it up every time they met. It was by the grace of Mars that Caesar hadn’t decided to throw him to the dogs. His plans still reaped rewards, his men were just as lethal, his hands still choked the lives from his enemies, and Six hadn’t done anything against the Legion since she left him. The status he gained as Caesar’s successor from marriage and the prospect of heirs hadn’t gone anywhere. That was enough for Caesar at the moment. The blinding headaches that left his leader in a pool of his own vomit and curses kept him occupied. But this reprieve from his inevitable punishment could not last forever.

It felt so _right_ to tear his ripper through the raider’s middle, spilling out his intestines and his final words. He laughed as he dodged and then punched the jet-addled scum behind him. This is what he really needed. The hot spray of blood on his skin, his sunglasses blocking the sun, the terror in the eyes of every profligate he killed. This was who Vulpes was meant to be. Covered in human fluids, ripping their organs apart with his own hands, little else had ever made him feel content. He and Six only ever came together because they both spoke the language of death. She didn’t want the softness he offered her and now neither did he.

One raider still lived, despite her seeping wounds. She held the hand of the dead man next to her and snarled as his men approached her. When they started stripping their armor instead of raising their weapons her anger turned to desperate pleas. Every woman in the desert knew about what the Legion did. Vulpes had been honest with Six when he said he had no interest in or desire for rape. If the person him beneath him wasn’t begging for him, what was the point? He snapped his fingers and the two soldiers froze. 

“Don’t play with your food. The Legion doesn’t need diseased scraps. Deal with her and search the bodies.” 

Both the men hesitated only a moment before redressing. They were with Vulpes because of their potential as frumentarii. The pair would learn fast what their leader did and did not tolerate in the wasteland. Or they would die.

“Did I bring you out here to waste my time? To keep Caesar waiting? Maybe you are diseased scraps as well and I should be ridding the world of you?” Vulpes sneered, taking deep internal pleasure in the edginess of their fear-driven movements. 

They rushed to loot the corpses while their leader flicked chunks of gore off of his body. As soon as they were done they looked at him for all the answers. _Good. I’ll need this kind of loyalty. And I have no time to coddle idiot children._

“Now, tell me everything you did wrong today.”

*****

Though her soft swell was no more visible than a bead of sweat from the distance, Six felt _ripe_. How she was supposed to deal with 5-6 more months of this she had no clue. Was she finally starting to feel some real regret over her choices? Yes. The consequences of her truce were hitting her in a way that made everything that came before seem like a blur. She huffed her way across the desert, grateful for her own foresight to bring ED-E and Rex with her for defence and companionship. Without them she might have been seriously hurt, or changed her mind and turned around. It wasn’t too late to ask Arcade to ‘take care of’ her worst burst of impulsivity. But her need to see Vulpes and truly confirm what had happened between them was too strong. Besides Six still had a war to win. She’d see whether or not her little passenger came out of that intact on it’s own.

By the time she finished her slow trek to Cottonwood, she was ready to sleep for 200 years. It was no surprise she was met at the dock by guard dogs full of suspicion and bloodlust. The base hadn’t been repopulated, or even cleaned up from her massacre. But the dock was still important enough to warrant protection. Two of the three soldiers there drew weapons on her and got ready to attack, but the third knew who she was.

“Stop you idiots! Can’t you see who that is?”

“Some bitch!”

“Courier scum.”

“No you assholes! That’s Inculta’s claimed woman!”

“Yeah boys. His very pregnant claimed woman who would gladly kill you just to get off of her damn feet.” Her energy was waning at just the thought of how many times she would have to have conversations like this until she could return to the Strip.

They were all lucky the fight didn’t escalate. Six wasn’t at the top of her game, so coming out entirely unscathed didn’t seem likely. But the trio would have died at Vulpes’s hands if not hers. No matter what their death warrant would have been signed the second anyone had made a move towards her. So it was an expectedly tense ride in the small boat. Only the Legion soldier who recognized her could fit in her boat with Six and her companions. It was for the best. She would have had a hard time not stabbing the others on the short ride to chaos.

*****

It was two days later, under a nearly full moon, that Vulpes returned with a report on the new recruits for Caesar. He was prepared to humiliate himself by asking his lord if he could go ‘recover’ his woman and squeeze every last bit of usefulness from her taut body. The emotional distance he needed from his obsession was established enough that he believed he could harm her without crucifying himself. It would be as he needed it to be, her as cold as him, and then he could fully rededicate himself to the Legion.

Night had fallen, and dinner had finished, but it was near enough that Vulpes could go to Caesar without risking his wrath. As he approached the more opulent tent he heard multiple voices. Mostly men, which was to be accepted. But there was the indistinct yet stark sound of a woman’s laugh. Caeser commanding slaves to entertain him and his inner circle was a common practice before his illness became more severe. But any sort of happy noise from a woman was all but an impossibility here. There was only one who could speak and act more freely than any of the others. Red began to filter his vision until it was all he could see, until he through the tent flaps open.

She was there, radiant, sitting on the small pillow usually reserved for Caesar’s preferred slave. All eyes were on her, no one else could fathom doing anything but bask in her warmth. Even Caesar looked far less annoyed than he had the previous time he had seen her. To make him anything other than bawdy, angry, or irritated was a miracle within itself. It was her poison, the kind Vulpes knew too well. He alone could read the almost invisible hints of artificiality in her tone and her flushed face. But none of the others knew how sly Livia could really be.

The terror of the Mojave was still, watching the scene unfold before him like a painting from a more classical era. He could have walked out unnoticed until the moment Livia looked in his direction and met his eyes. Rushing through him were too many emotions to count, though his face remained unreadable. For the briefest moment he was paralyzed and felt as if he could die in that moment because the future was so unimaginable. 

Then she smiled that authentic smile she usually reserved solely for her friends. But it was at him. Livia had never gazed upon him like that. He felt his violent resolve rushing out of him too quickly as he walked towards her.

“Come Vulpes! We’re celebrating. The courier has given us the advantage we need on the NCR, and she is carrying the next Caesar.”

It was only then that Vulpes finally was able to pull himself away to look down at the noticeable swell dipping her gravity down. His Livia was pregnant. He was going to be a father. They were going to rule the Mojave, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't forgotten about this series. Just took an extended break to work on other areas of my life.


End file.
